Red-White-Blue (RWB) sensors have recently been developed and used in commercial products, such as cellphones. RWB sensors provide an advantage of for reducing low light noise (i.e., approximately +3 dB increase in SNR). A denoising technique, known as Chromatic Denoising or as Clarity+ Denoising, is used on the output of a RWB sensor. While greatly removing image noise, the denoising technique unfortunately also blurs edges across two different colors, thereby reducing color-edge contrast of the image. Other image sensors that use broadband filters, such as a color-splitter filter, may also exhibit similar problem, although not as severe.